


i can only think in the form of crunching numbers

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you wonder what normal people are like<br/>how they think<br/>what they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can only think in the form of crunching numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting over my several month long writer's block. XD It's been kind of crazy, getting back into school, so I've not had a lot of time to just sit down and write! But I had time to write this. XD  
> So, yeah. Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

you think in science and pop culture references  
and you don't really have a 'train of thought'  
more like a conglomeration of semi-related ideas  
and you wonder what _normal_ people are like  
how they think  
what they feel  
because you're not normal  
and you're not exactly around them on a regular basis

for normal people  
you're weird  
you're strange  
you're confusing  
but for you  
it's the other way 'round

normal people  
with normal families  
and normal friends  
and normal **lives**  
just _befuddle_ you  
like  
what do they do with their lives?  
'cause outside of school and heroism  
you don't have much of one  
you can't imagine finding something else to fill your time  
you really can't realistically imagine your life any other way  
and you're not sure you'd want to  
because yeah,  
your life's full of sleepless nights  
and injuries you struggle to hide  
and yeah,  
it's friggin'  dangerous  
but you wouldn't trade one bit of your life for the world  
because _normal people_  
you don't like them and they don't like you  
so why would you ever _want_ to be normal?  
your life may be crazy  
and weird  
and you're pretty much Super Nerd  
(hey)  
[that may not be such a bad nickname]  
{can you change your alias, please?}  
and you may not have friends that aren't superheroes  
(and you may or may not be depressing yourself)  
but  
your life is pretty cool  
even though it's not normal  
even though  you're not normal  
[and you still haven't figured out how normal people think]  
{but that's fine by you}


End file.
